


Flawless Recollection of Heartfelt Descent

by SonOfDysonSphere



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfDysonSphere/pseuds/SonOfDysonSphere
Summary: Over the course of history, love has brought ruin to peoples and nations. But what does fearing love accomplish?
Relationships: Hieda no Akyuu/Motoori Kosuzu
Kudos: 10





	Flawless Recollection of Heartfelt Descent

The first incident came during an exuberant spring, as compulsive wildflowers spread unabated from a lack of supernatural events during a prosaic winter. Blooming like danmaku patterns of overzealous fairies or the frenzied jailbreak of ethereal spirits when a certain servant of the spectral other side gets lazy, the blossoms had made much headway, liberating mountains and valleys and roadways from the previous grey. Within the human village, a small handful of it's members had been boastfully sharing their attempts at a new type of “ice” wine crafted from naturally frozen fruits procured with impeccable timing, pressed immaculately, and processed without impunity.  
Hieda no Akyuu, recognized while walking down the main thoroughfare, was offered a taste. Sweet, strong, and as immediate as a frost at the behest of a sudden cold front, Akyuu would later note that this first attempt at the alcohol in the history of Gensokyo was inspired. The feeling after even a few fingers was unmistakable, a flush to the cheeks like the rising of mist off of a hot spring, a noticeable rush to the chest, and a creeping tingle in the extremities.  
“How was it young Lady?” One of the older villagers asked her.  
“A real treat.” Even Akyuu's breath seemed immediately grazed with the wine's flavour as she gave thanks and continued on to her destination, the turnip laden book renting store where her dear friend, Kosuzu Motoori, worked.  
The inside was dim, but cozy, with the familiar silhouette of her treasured acquaintance sitting at a sturdy lantern lit desk covered in organized piles of books. An aura not all welcoming was emanating from the bibliophile, likely the symptom of a demonic book becoming the latest fixation of her quenchless curiosity.  
Regardless, Akyuu approached without reservation.  
“The villagers have taken that article about wine you shared with them last year to heart.” Placing her hand on Kosuzu's shoulder, Akyuu was surprised at the reactionary jump from the contact.  
“Oh, it's just you Akyuu.” Was the eventual reply after a suitable amount of recovery time. While tired at first glance, Kosuzu quickly perked up at the sight of her welcome but unexpected guest.  
“I thought we talked about welcoming me like that.” Akyuu smiled despite the harmless slight.  
“Right, I'm sorry.” A second was given to consider. “You mentioned something about wine?”  
It was obvious her friend was distracted but Akyuu pressed onward with the subject nevertheless.  
“The villagers were showing off the fruits of their labour on the street earlier, it was delicious.”  
“They had dropped off a bottle yesterday, I'm not sure where they put it though...”  
Akyuu eyed a familiar looking bottle at the end of the otherwise organized desk.  
“Right, I'll get some cups.” Sighing from fatigue, Kosuzu finally noticed the wine before leaving the room to retrieve two large glasses. Watching her friend return, the purple haired historian had taken a seat at the desk before observing the wine cascade to freedom, or rather, out of the wine bottle, into the glasses.  
“It's rather strong, you may have poured too much.” Her eyes on her drinking partner, Akyuu waited for Kosuzu to try the wine for the first time. The initial attempt was made rather quickly after the warning, finishing with a large exhale and a moment savouring the after taste. Akyuu's gaze remained on the red haired scholar, witnessing her bask in the experience. Kosuzu's eyes glowing from elation as the identical effects of light intoxication swept away her lethargy, returning the energy Akyuu loved to see in her cherished companion, the lamp light highlighting from a profile a thoughtful and pleasant smile that caused the warmth in her chest to grow.  
“You're right, it is quite potent but the flavour is exquisite.” Warm and pleasant in tone was the matching feedback, however no response was received for Kosuzu's agreement.  
“Akyuu?” Hearing her name brought her to realize she had been staring and Akyuu's face moved to a smile to hide her embarrassed apprehension. Why had she spent so much time staring? It wasn't necessary to assess her friend's enjoyment of the wine that closely, nor to watch the light cradle her face so intently, nor the sheer elation of helping her friend rise out of her stupor to be so plainly palpable. So why?  
“Yeah, it's really great isn't it?” 

* * *

The second incident occurred months later, long after Akyuu's mind had settled her sudden fount of unknown feelings for her friend as a once off occurrence, and during the period where heat addled brains either locked themselves away for summer benders or went off the rails and caused incidents. The golden fields and enduring forests were drier than processed flour so naturally it was the perfect time of year to set off fireworks. Kosuzu had even provided a demon book to Mamizou Futatsuiwa pertaining to 'living' fireworks, as if to declare the process already too safe. Regardless, the festival the evening around the fireworks promised to be a rather poignant event and Akyuu had dressed in a wonderfully fashioned blue kimono patterned with elegant wheat stocks.  
Once again greeted by villagers, complete with tasteful compliments, while walking through the centre of town, Akyuu approached the location where she had planned to meet Kosuzu, unaware and unprepared for something far more dangerous than animate fireworks.  
Hair down save for a single side braid with a yellow hairband to keep it out of her face, Kosuzu wore a crimson kimono accented by bold vertical stripes of gold and grasped a matching bag. Somewhere between the way the garb interacted with her friend's frame, the fresh hairstyle, and the flawless capturing of the late dusk sunlight in a manner that could only be likened to an ancient ritual sealing the demon it was specifically designed for, the sight was enough to stop Akyuu dead in her tracks.  
“There you are! I was waiting!” Cheerfully elated in cadence, Kosuzu's voice brought Akyuu into agonizing awareness of her own turmoil.  
“Sorry, it took some time to find this and put it on.” Masterfully internalizing her struggle, Akyuu found the sound of her own voice to be somewhat distant, as if someone in another room spoke for her.  
“It looks really good on you!”  
“Thank you, yours is also very nice.”  
Why was this happening?  
“Thanks, but we should hurry, the fireworks are starting soon!” Kosuzu grabbing Akyuu's hand to lead her away contained all the paragon of two bowls made by different pottery masters stacking up perfectly.  
However, Akyuu knew history better than anyone. Countless happenings and events of emergent love leading to tragedy, decimating peoples and relations, and while she was familiar with the events of others experiencing its wrath, it was still unbeknownst to her even after so many lives. Thus she concluded this heavenly joyousness must be a foreshadowing falsehood, though she could not abate it.  
Led around the festivals food stands and activities, Akyuu was helpless against the frightening realization that she would remember this entire experience with unfettered clarity. The enhanced taste of the food when enjoyed with dear company. The conversation so engrossing but still feeling worlds away. The laughter and smiles of her friend illuminated by paper lantern light clarifying the yearning in Akyuu's heart into an emotion too grand and all encompassing to possibly fathom beyond the addictively soft texture of Kosuzu's hand in hers.  
The long anticipated fireworks above the crowd where the two friends, with hands still paired, eventually stood would long be regarded as a once in a lifetime event. Grand figures of fire danmaku battled, danced with wild abandon to the beat of each explosion, and eventually, fell in love as tenderly as only flames could.  
Hieda no Akyuu, Historian of Gensokyo with the ability to recall events perfectly, would have to take their word for it, having spent the entire event watching the colours reflect off of Kosuzu's face, the purple haired historian was too afraid to look away and too afraid not to. Truly any unfounded concern about possible wildfires caused by the fireworks show was dwarfed by the terror of the fire burning in Akyuu's heart, which she feared would consume the cherished friendship between her and Kosuzu.

* * *

The third incident happened once the land of Gensokyo had surrendered to a permanent canopy of grey above and a slop of a mess on pathways and roads below, preparing it's denizens for eventual winter to cast its lethargic spell once more. The frigid rain that frequently fell during the season was making its presence felt while Hieda no Akyuu made her way through the muted human village to Suzunaan. The past few months had been unkind to her, stricken with fear of her own thoughts, Akyuu had likewise made as few trips as possible to see her friend Kosuzu, unable to cope with the upheaval inside her when in proximity. This had been the theme since the summer festival, but today Akyuu had realized she could not go on avoiding the problem any longer. However, her bravery had only gotten her as far as the door to the book lender.  
“Oh it's just you Akyuu.” Kosuzu had heard something outside and gone to investigate, but her attempt to casually rise a response out of Akyuu was unsuccessful. “You should come in out of the rain.”  
The pair stepped through the doorway of Suzunaan, the monochromatic daylight pouring in through the open door. Akyuu struggled to speak up, working to remember the talking points she had prepared now that she was in front of Kosuzu.  
“What's been bothering you?” The pure concern in her voice made it more difficult to speak up. “You've been weird since the summer festival.”  
“If it's something I did-”  
“I'm in love with you.”  
That was not the order of things Akyuu had decided on.  
A shocked silence hung between them as seconds did their best impressions of years.  
“But I'm afraid that these feelings will destroy everything between us. I know I only have a bit longer before-” Now it was Akyuu's turn to be cut off.  
“I love you too.”  
The shocked silence returned like it had never left as both woman began processing the connotations of the matching confessions made.  
“I think I started feeling this way around spring, when you came by and stopped me from working so hard at deciphering books.”  
Akyuu felt a welling in her throat.  
“But I definitely loved you by the time of the summer festival. I tried to say something but...” Kosuzu looked genuinely embarrassed. “I couldn't work up the courage.”  
“There are only a few years before my next reincarnation cycle...”  
“Then love me again when you reincarnate.”  
“That won't be for a hundred years.” Akyuu laughed at the cheerful absurdity of the woman she loved.  
“I could live that long.” Tears unknown were gathering in Akyuu's eyes as Kosuzu insisted, but she laughed again. “I could! I would just be very old unless...”  
Akyuu didn't feel particularly good at where her love's train of thought went.  
“I told you that would cause you a great deal of problems.”  
“Only while I wait for you.”  
Akyuu still wasn't convinced this wouldn't end poorly for them.  
Kosuzu sighed impatiently before declaring:  
“Your memory is perfect, so I need you to stand there and witness me proving to you that the feelings between us are worth it.”  
Akyuu did as she was told, eyes taking in the sight of her affection before her.  
Kosuzu stepped closer, eyes not leaving Akyuu's, with both hands entwining hers with all the determined purpose of a vine climbing a garden wall. Their proximity brought the familiar scent of each to the other with new romantic context. The grey world could not touch the fully coloured form of Kosuzu Motoori in Akyuu's eyes, so close that if she just leaned forward...  
Warmth pressed against Akyuu's lips and spread throughout her rain chilled body.  
The historical accounts of love were grossly inaccurate as some sudden fall. Akyuu now knew it as more of a series of tumbles, an emotional maneuver she looked forward to repeating with her beloved Kosuzu.


End file.
